This invention relates to an improved lighting fixture and space dividing, wall panel combination, to subdivide an office area into smaller work spaces and to provide illumination for a desk or table while simultaneously providing light for illuminating the remainder of the work space.
Light fixture and panel combinations in which both direct and indirect illumination are provided, have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,389,246 and 4,097,918.
The first named patent discloses a lighting fixture mounted directly on the upper edge of a space dividing wall panel, producing a distinct disadvantage in that the height of the lighting fixture above the floor is limited by the height of the upper edge of the space dividing wall panel. Another disadvantage is that the lighting fixture does not include means for reflecting light upwards, toward a ceiling. Because of this, the lighting fixture allows equal quantities of light to be directed downwardly and upwardly. A further problem is that the disclosed lighting fixture is mounted in a fixed position running lengthwise along the top edge of the space dividing wall panel, and is not capable of spanning the space between two angularly disposed space dividing wall panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,918 reveals a space dividing wall panel and elongated lighting fixture supported at either end by a vertical post with one end fastened to the bottom of the elongated lighting fixture supported at either end by a vertical post with one end fastened to the bottom of the elongated lighting fixture, and the other end terminating in a U-shape saddle member of engaging the upper horizontal edge of a wall panel. The U-shape saddle member is rotatable with respect to the elongated lighting fixture and will engage said upper horizontal edge of the space dividing wall panel at a plurality of points, making it possible for the elongated lighting fixture to span the space between two angularly disposed space dividing wall panels.
A drawback in the space dividing wall and lighting fixture system disclosed by the second patent, is that the U-shape saddle member makes it necessary that the vertical post be of large diameter in order to provide a solid connection between the vertical post and the U-shape saddle member. Furthermore, the U-shape saddle member provides a connection with the space dividing wall panel which is not as rigid as is desirable. The U-shape saddle member can also marr the surface of the space dividing wall panel at the point where the U-shape saddle member engages the upper horizontal wall edge, rendering the system somewhat unsightly after a period of use.